King Ghidorah: Monster Zero
|type1 = Psychic|type2 = Fairy}} King Ghidorah: Monster Zero '(Japanese: キングギドラ：怪獣ゼロ ''Kingu Gidora: Monsutā Zero) is a Godzilla anime series. The show was produced by a joint-effort of Toho, Kadokawa, Tsubaraya Productions, Universal Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures. The English dub was done by FuNimation and Ocean Entertainment. Other Stats '''Format '''Kaiju Science fiction Action Adventure '''Directed by Masaaki Tezuka Written by 'Masaaki Tezuka Akihiro Enomoto Hiroshi Kashiwabara '''Starring '''Kōichi Yamadera Minori Chihara Junpei Morita Shikuza Itou Jouji Nakata Norio Wakamoto Ryusei Nakao '''Narrated by '''Akira Takarada '''Opening Theme ' "Title Credits" (Destroy All Monsters) 'Composers '''Koichi Sugiyama Akira Miyagawa Plot It is the year 1974. For ten years, the dreaded King Ghidorah has waged a long and terrible war upon the planet Earth, coming into conflict with the monsters who defend it, lead by the King of The Monsters, Godzilla. But now, things have reached a head. King Ghidorah's sister DesGhidorah and father Keizer Ghidorah have arrived and wreak even more havok on to the world with the King of Terror. When the trio meet the King of the Monsters and his allies, an epic battle wages and at the end, the Ghidorahs stand on the brink of victory, poised to kill Godzilla... until an unexpected enemy arrives, robs them of their prize, kills three of them, banishes King Ghidorah to the deepest bowels of the Earth, and disappears. The "Great Monster War", as many called it was an at end, and the terror of the Ghidorah race has ended, but a price. For the survivors, it is now the time to breathe a collective sigh of relief. The war has ended... or has it? It is now the year 1998. The world has lived in relative peace for the last 14 years, with only small incursions by other kaiju ''with evil intents for Earth, which are beaten back easily. But now, things change. The dreaded Gigan, having arrived on Earth, revives King Ghidorah. With a weakened world lying ahead of him, King Ghidorah decides to take advantage of the situation by assembling an alliance of monsters from the ones with their eyes on Earth and destroy the planet once and for all. But unbeknownst to the King of Terror, other eyes are watching with their eyes on him - including the ones of the monster of who denied him his prize. Characters King Ghidorah's Faction/Ghidorah Empire Central Command *King Ghidorah/Grand King Ghidorah '- A gigantic, three-headed space dragon who serves as the series protagonist who awakens from a long slumber to wreak his vengance upon the world. Later on in the series, due to wounds sustained midway into the series, he falls into a coma and later gets revived, and enhanced by alien technology, transforming him into Grand King Ghidorah. Voiced by Kōichi Yamadera and Andrew Jackson. *'Megaguirus '- A giant, extra-dimensional dragonfly, Megagurius was the queen of a massive swarm of extra-dimensional dragonflies who had a penchant for any energy source that will increase their power before their extniction. She is also the last of her kind. Voiced by Minori Chihara and Maryke Hendrikse. *'Gigan '- King Ghidorah's most loyal servant and number two in the chain of command among the faction members, atitle he soon wilingly shares with Megaguirus. Gigan was the first kaiju who encountered King Ghidorah after his return and joins his master on a quest to unite most, if not all, the powerful evil ''kaiju left on the Earth for it's destruction''. Voiced by Junpei Morita and Eric Stuart. *'Biollante '- A Godzilla clone who was created the cells of the monster king were fused with those of a rose and a human's. Infatuated with Gigan, who returns her feelings. Voiced by Shizuka Itou and Rachel Lillis. *'MechaGodzilla 1' - Godzilla's infamous metal ''döppelganger. He has been a long-time ally of King Ghidorah, and is very close to him. Has a mutual dislike of Megagurius, but their rivalry only goes so far as not to incur King Ghidorah's wrath. Voiced by Jouji Nakata and David Kaye. *'SpaceGodzilla '- Another Godzilla clone who was created when Godzilla's cells into space via unmentioned means, fused with a crystaline life form, entered a black hole, and exited a white hole. In Episode 39, he dies in the battle against Slattern when he gets stabbed by her tails. However, some of his cells escape into space, where he - according to his comrades - will reconstitute himself and return. Returns in the third OVA to kill an impostor of himself and rejoin the ranks of his faction. Voiced by Norio Wakamoto and Daemon Clarke. *'Destoroyah '- A hulking, devil-like creature who was originally a whole colony of prehistoric crustceans before they were mutated. He has a strong friendship with SpaceGodzilla and was the one who killed Slattern in revenge by decapitating the beast with a Laser Katana and blasting it's body with his Oxygen Destroyer Laser. Voiced by Ryusei Nakao and Chris Ayres. * Mogu '- An orphaned alien dragon. He is adopted as King Ghidorah's (and later Megaguirus') son. Gigan gives his the affectionate nickname "Prince Ghidorah". Voiced by Ryōta Ōsaka and Spencer Klein. * '''Hafun '- Redmoon and Erabus' child, she is trying to escape the wrath of the Gyaos, and her parents die trying to save her and Gigan. She is eventually adopted by Gigan and Biollante. Voiced by Nao Tōyama and Felecia Angelle. *Orga '- A creature that started life as an advanced bio-ship that absorbed Godzilla's DNA and became a hulking, Godzilla-like monster with massive hands. Often paired with Megalon. Voiced by Masashi Hirose and Steven Blum. *'Megalon '- A beetle-like ''kaiju ''who isn't very bright, but makes up for it with his brute strength. Often paired up with Orga. Voiced by Yukimasa Kishino and Jim Cummings. * 'Ebirah '- A giant mutated lobster. Known for his arrogance. Joined because King Ghidorah thought that he'd be useful for comic relief (in a sense, leaning on the fourth wall). Often paired with Hedorah. Voiced by Kanichi Kurita and Tom Kenny. *'Hedorah '- A toxic sludge-based alien that thrives where pollution is most concentrated. Often paired with Ebirah. Voiced by Yousuke Akimoto and Bill Fagerbakke. Mothra's Faction/Earth Defenders *'Mothra '- A divine, moth-like being who leads the Earth Defenders in the wake of Godzilla's death. Voiced by Houko Kuwashima and Michelle Ruff. *'Angurius '- A supersized ankylosaurus who was Godzilla's best friend. Well noted for his loyal and "never say die" attitude. Voiced by Sandayū Dokumamushi and Dwight Schultz. *'Rodan '- A giant pteranodon. An experienced strategist with millions of years of fighting experience under his belt. Voiced by Toshio Furukawa and Christopher Sabat. *'Baragon '- An ancient beast who specializes in digging and underground operations. He is the smallest ''kaiju ''among all of the ones in the series, but his battle prowess is excellent and has taken down enemies much bigger than himself on multiple occasions. Voiced by Chō and Sonny Strait. *'King Caesar''' - A beast resembling a shisa ''of Okinawan legend. Voiced by Mughito and Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Titanosaurus '- An dinosaur who is as strong as Godzilla and can cause massive winds to occur when he opens his tail sail. His biggest weaknesses are supersonic pulses. Voiced by Takuya Sato and French Tickner. *'Gamera '- A gigantic turtle who can travel in space, has rockets in his shell, and breathes fire. Voiced by Motomu Kiyokawa and Sean Schimmel. *'King Kong '- The legendary Eighth Wonder of the World. He is one of the lead Earth Defenders. Voiced by Akio Ohtsuka and LeVar Burton. *'Varan''' - A mutated flying lizard, Rodan's longtime friend and one of the top strategists of the Earth Defenders. Voiced by and Michael Dobson. *'Kamacuras '- A gigantic praying mantis. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Carla Tassara. *'Kumonga '- A giant spider. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Brian Bloom. *'Manda '- A mystical, dragon-like being. Voiced by Mitsuaki Madono and John Burgemier. *'Gorosaurus '- A dinosaur resembling a tyrannosaur-allosaur hybrid. Voiced by Koji Yusa and Jeff Bennett. *'Zilla '- A mutated iguana, once mistaken for Godzilla. Voiced by Masato Kokubun and Simon Helberg. *'Mothra Leo '- Mothra's own son. He can transform into a myriad of different forms, namely his Rainbow, Aqua, Light Speed, Armor and Eternal Mothra forms. Voiced by Sota Oyama and Grant George. Kiryu's Faction/Earth Defense Force (E.D.F) *'Kiryu '- A Godzilla-like cyborg, who has the cells of Godzilla implanted in him. As a result, he has all of Godzilla's memories and experiences. Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa and Garry Chalk. *'MechaGodzilla II '- Another Godzilla-based machine, who was a prototype for Kiryu. Named for the original MechaGodzilla. Voiced by Jiro Dan and Peter Cullen. * MechaMothra - Mothra's cyborg doppelganger. Voiced by Kiko Inoue and Carrie Fisher. *'Jet Jaguar '- A giant, man-based robot who can shift his size, depending on the situation. Voiced by nobody, since he doesn't have any lines in the series. *'M.O.G.U.E.R.A '- The G.D.F's first combat-operational mech. Has no voice actor. Jaegers * Brawler Yukon '- The very first Jaeger built, it is a lot more hunched and less humanoid-looking than it's counterparts. * '''Coyote Tango '- A Japanese-built Jaeger that is more humanoid in appearance and has twin mortar launchers and plasma swords at it's disposal. * 'Horizon Brave '- A bulky, Chinese-built Jager that is more melee-oriented in fighting, but has cryo cannon and shoulder missile launchers. * 'Romeo Blue '- An American Jaeger, this is a bit less bulky than it's precursors, strong but slow. * 'Tacit Ronin '- Romeo Blue's opposite. Fast, but lightly armored. * 'Cherno Alpha '- An absolute beast of a Jaeger, this one was built for battle and little else. * 'Gipsy Danger '- Another American Jaeger, this one is a well-rounded mix of speed, defence, and firepower mixed into one. Has several fatal or near-fatal attacks. * 'Crimson Typhoon '- A Chinese-built, three-armed cyclops Jaeger, this one is perhaps the most endurable of all the Jaegers save for Cherno Alpha. * 'Striker Eureka '- The apex of all Jaeger development, Striker Eureka is the strongest and most powerful Jaeger in existence. Irys' Faction/Gyaos Empire Gyaos *Irys '- A mutated Gyaos that can absorb the DNA of others, and make copies of their moves for his uses. One of King Ghidorah's main rivals and one of the series' main antagonists, along with Bagan. Voiced by Masanori Ikeda and Steve Blum. *'Hyper Gyaos''' - The head of the Gyaos. Is far more powerful than most of his kind. Voiced by Daiki Nakamura and Robert Atkin Downes. *'Mecha Gyaos '- A Gyaos who was rebuilt into a cyborg. Voiced by Junichi Suwabe and Christopher Corey Smith. *'Space Gyaos '- A silver Gyaos whose main job is to gather intelligence for Irys and report it to him. Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara and Wally Wingert. *'Super Gyaos '- A female Gyaos who is her faction's main strategist. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Kari Wahlgen. *'Mire Gyaos '- A Gyaos that serves as the head of the Gyaos Hounds. Voiced by Kenta Miyake and Mackenzie Gray. * Gyaos Hounds '- The shock troopers of the Gyaos Empire. Very weak by ''kaiju ''standards. They speak via roars. *'Neo Gyaos '- A super-large Gyaos that has two heads and the largest ''kaiju in the series. It was formed when the last Gyaos Hounds fused into one. Voiced by Hiroshi Masuoka and John DiMaggio. Other Members *'Queen Legion '- The queen of an interstellar race of hive-mind aliens. Voiced by Kanako Ire and Wendee Lee. **'Leigon Drones '- Members of Queen Leigon's hive. They also serve as the shock troopers of the empire. They're all voiced by Hokuo Kuwashima and Jessica DiCiccio in light of their hive-mind status. *'Gurion '- A unusual type of monster with a gigantic, knife-like growth on his head. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Rob Paulsen. *'Zedus '- A bulky, dinosaur-like beast who can shoot extra-sharp quills and is a short fuse. Voiced by Bin Shimada and Vic Mignoga. *'Viras '- A space-faring squid-like creature that has a reputation as an intergalatic conqueror. Voiced by Ryo Horikawa and Dee Dradley Baker. ** 'Virasians '- A race of humanoids who fall under Viras' control. ** 'Agent 8691 '- Viras' agent who tries to infliltrate King Ghidorah's faction. Voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and Anthony Lander. *'Jiger '- A ancient reptile that can lay eggs asexually through her tail. Voiced by Hiromi Tsuru and Tasia Valenza. **'Baby Jiger '- Jiger's offspring that starts life in an egg laid in the lungs of a bigger monster, where it lives off the bigger monster before hatching and eating it's way through the host's body. Has no lines. *'Barugon '- A highly unusual kaiju ''who fires a rainbow-based beam attack. Voiced by Kouki Harasawa and Daran Norris. *'Zigra '- A giant alien goblin shark with a taste for human flesh. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Phil Parsons. *'Alien Zanon '- A living spaceship. Voiced by Hiaso Egawa and Dee Bradley Baker. * '''Monga '- A monster created from the cells of squirrels. Speaks via roars. Seijin Alliance/Alien Baltan's Faction *'Alien Baltan '- The supreme commander of the alliance, Baltan is a self-proclaimed "alien ninja" and is a certified master of disguise and trickery. Voiced by Sandayu Dokumanushi and Eddie Allen. *'Alien Zarab '- A battle-hardened alien who constantly plots to overthrow Baltan, but fails in some way.Voiced by Masanori Nihei and Doug Lawrence. *'Alien Mephilas '- A hyper-intelligent alien super-genius that has a strict sense of honor. Voiced by Katsuhiko Sasaki and Clancy Brown. *'Alien Metron '- An alien who can emit psychic waves that can cause monsters -or any living creature in range - go crazy and mad. Voiced by Yoshio Tsuchiya and Dee Bradley Baker, *'Alien Guts '- A bird-like alien, cold, calculating, and a master of torture. Voiced by Piston Nishizawa and John DiMaggio. *'Alien Nackle '- An alien hitman noted for his sadistic nature. Voiced by Tetsuo Kishi and Corey Burton. *'Alien Hipporito '- An alien strategist with a trunk-like nose, and a highly-advanced sense of smell. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Rob Paulsen. *'Alien Temperor '- Hipporito's ally-slash-friendly rival. Once was the leader of an alien empire that was destroyed by SpaceGodzilla. *'Alien Valky '- An expert hunter. Uses a spear to catch his prey. Voiced by Hiaso Egawa and Roger Bumpass. *'Alien Magma '- A cat-like alien, serves mainly as comic relief. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Adam Savage. *'Alien Babalou '- An alien conman and master of disguise. Voiced by Bin Shimada and Larry Sedar. *'Alien Deathrem '- A sadistic, aging alien. Speaks in gibberish. *'Alien Grozam '- Ice-based alien. Yapool's Faction *'Yapool '- A warlord from another dimension, he is the creator of a race of super-beasts called choiju. ''Brutal, sadistic, and shamelessly vile. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Steve Cumyn. * '''Mazaron Man '- Yapool's equally brutal right-hand man. Voiced by Masahiro Chrono and Michael Mando. * 'Ace Killer '- Yapool's bodyguard, and has golden claws. Can match a typical Ultra at best. Speaks in garbled noises. * 'Sabotendar '- * 'Velokron '- * '''Unitang * Cowra '''- * '''Mazarius * Vakshim '- * '''Doragory '- * 'Jumbo King '- Bagan's Faction/Breach Beasts *Bagan '- An incredibly powerful monster of unknown origin, who killed King Ghidorah's brothers, father and rendered King Ghidorah the last of his kind. Is the one ''kaiju ''King Ghidorah fears and hates more than any other, Irys and Godzilla included. Extremely intelligent, and was able to create monsters of his own, which he calls "Breach Beasts" in the English dub (he calls them "Giant Super Beasts" in the Japanese version). Voiced by Takeshi Obayashi and Timothy Dalton. *'Gatanozoa '- The so-called "Ultimate Ruler of Darkness". He is an ancient entity of evil who is Bagan's master and created the Breach Beasts. Voiced by Toru Ohira and James Earl Jones. *'Slattern '- Bagan's trump card, massive beast with a hammer-like head, four eyes and three barbed tails. He's the one who killed SpaceGodzilla. *'Scunner '- A monster with a bull-like head and armored skin. *'Raiju '- A crocodile-like monster that spits acid, and has a fake head that guards a smaller one. *'Otachi '- A quadrupedal, bat-like beast that spits out acid and is almost as fast as Megaguirus. *'Leatherback '- A hulking gorilla-like monster that can cause EMP bursts using a special organ on his back. *'Onibaba '- A crab-like monster ho is very weak. *'Yamarashi '- Flat-headed greed beast with four eyes. *'Mutavore '- An armored creature that has a blade-like head, six eyes, and massive axe-like structures on his back and chin. *'Knifehead '- A monster that looks like Gurion, if only a bit skinnier and his head is more goblin-shark like in nature. *'Kaiceph '- Another bull-like monster. Stated by Bagan to be Scunner's progenitor. His horns are more bone-looking than Scunner's. *'Reckoner '- Turtle-like monster with an armored head. *'Scissure '- A monster that looks like a mini-version of Slattern and has bat-like wings. *'Karloff '- An unusual-looking monster with a tree-like face and a rather skinny body. *'Hardship '- A monster that Bagan created by fusing Mutavore and Knifehead's DNA, giving it an appearance of a fusion between the latter two monsters. His horn is made up of bone, compared to Knifehead's fleshy one. *'Hundun '- A monster with a small frill around his neck. Looks a bit like a komodo dragon, and has a horn on his nose. *'Trespasser '- Has an axe-like head and four eyes. Also has two secondary arms. * '''Precursors' - A race of arthropod-like beings who follow Bagan's every whim. They speak via clicks and vocalization. *'Vishnu' - A titanic multi-legged, creture, and Shinomura's archnemesis. Voiced by Ryaburzo Otomo and Noah Umholtz. Neutral/Ambient * Gigamoth - An incredibly powerful moth-like monster who decides to destroy the Earth by teleporting it into another dimension due to it's "chaotic nature". Voiced by Shūichi Ikeda and Michael Kopsa. * Shinomura '''- A swarm of massive centipede-like monsters. Speaks via vocalization. * '''Obsidius - A lava-based monster fighting Destoroyah in Episode 4. Has no lines. * Krystalak - A crystal-based monster who the MUTOs, Megalon and SpaceGodzilla ate being imprisoned by. *'Frankenstein' - A mutated humanoid, one of Baragon's friends. Voiced by Haruo Nakajima and Sam Marin. *'Battra' - Mothra's more violent twin brother. Voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya and Ron Perlman. *'Godzilla Jr. '- The son of vengeful, hot-headed son of Godzilla, seeking revenge for his father's death. Based on the FinalGoji suit. Voiced by Daisuke Ono and *'Sanda '- Gaira's brother. Voiced by Yu Shimaka and Avery Brooks. *'Ganimes' -A mutated rubble crab. Assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Nakamura Shido II and Glenn Wrange. *'Gezora '- A giant cuttlefish that can walk on land, with his tentacles. Also assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Travis Willingham. *'Kameobas '- A mutated matamata turtle. Voiced by Kenji Sahara and Jan Robson. *'Dagahra '- An aquatic dragon monster. Voiced by Shigeru Nakahara and Phil LaMarr. *'Dogora '- A sentient, gaseous monster that feeds on energy and matter. Natural rival of Yog. Assimilates Hedorah temporarily in Episode 16. Voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka and Frank Welker. *'Yog '- Sentient space amoeba, natural rival of Dogara. Voiced by Masanori Shinhara and Clancy Brown. * Mu '''- A race of underground humans who have Manda as a protector. ** '''Queen Mu - The leader of the Mu. Voiced by Sumi Shimamoto and Kathleen McInerney. * Orochi '''- A wise, eight-headed dragon. He is Manda's father. Voiced by Takayuki Sugo and James Hong. * '''Shobojin - Twin fairies that accompany Mothra. They are voiced by Masami Nagasawa and Chihiro Ôtsuka in the Japanese dub, while Monica Rial and Cynthia Cranz voice them in the English dub. * Elias '- A trio of fairies that act as "superiors" the Shobojin. They are: ** '''Moll '- The overall superior of the Elias, she is the sister to Lora. Voiced by Megumi Kobayashi and Luci Christians. ** 'Lora '- Lora's younger sister. Voiced by Sayaka Yamaguchi and Hyden Walch. ** 'Belvera '- Tecnically not a Mothra companion, she serves Battra instead. Voiced by Aki Hano and Kelli Cousins. * 'Fairy Mothra '- A mini-version of Mothra that Moll and Lora use as transport. Silent. *'Death Garu-Garu '- Belvera's pet cyborg dragon. * 'Dogolas '- A hyper-intelligent alien lifeform. Voiced by Mashiro Nakaruse and Tom Kane. *'Giant Rats '- Ex-lab rats transformed into giant mutant versions of themselves. * 'Gororin '- A sentient cactus. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Lance Henriksen. * 'Kumasogami/Dororin '- A guardian creature made from lava and rocks. Very skilled in the art of swordfighting. Voiced by Sugaya Isamu and George Newbern. * 'Utsuno Ikusagami '- Another guardian creature/swordsman. Voiced by Chafurin and Jan Robson. * 'Amano Shiratori '- A divine, swan-like being. Voiced by Yoko Asagami and Wendee Lee. * '''Shinji Mafune - The last human alive on Earth, he once worked with the Simians to upgrade MechaGodzilla and brainwash King Ghidorah and Titanosaurus. Since then, he's moved on to bigger projects and by the time of his appearance in the series, he's already got an entire army of monsters under his control. Voiced by Jin Uramaya and Alan Oppenheimer. * Oniyama '- Another mad scientist, in league with Mafune. Voiced by Masayuki Yui and Jeff Bennett. * '''Redmoon '- An alien monster who is Hafun's father and Erabus' mate. Gigan once was his rival, but he owed him a great favor by saving him from the wrath of the Gargoas. Later on, the Gyaos try to kidnap his daughter, but he and Erabus sacrifice themselves. His final request to Gigan is to take care of Hafun for them. Voiced by Masahiro Chrono and Johnny Young Botch. * 'Erabus '- Redmoon's mate. Voiced by Fuyuka Oura and Tasia Valenza. * 'Majin Tuol '- Ancient stone guardian. Also silent. * 'Garugan '- An alien robot of unknown origins. Also silent. * 'Ghost Godzilla '- The vengeful ghost of the original Godzilla. Voiced by Takayuki Sugo and Brian Blessed. * 'Miba '- A bat-like monster, born from a volcano. Silent. * 'Giant Lizard '- A gigantic, mutated lizard. * 'Fire Lion '- An ancient, fire-based lion born in Mount Killamanjaro. * 'Barugaron '- A monster who drinks energy and blood, his species have an eternal rivalry with the Ghidorahs since the year 1,000,000,000 BC, when he found Earth. His main goal was to kill Grand King Ghidorah who killed his parents and friends in a war between the species, but he fails to do that since Gigan helped King Ghidorah and Grand King Ghidorah in the battle. Extremely hot-headed. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Justin Cook. Flashback *Godzilla' - The legendary monster once known as "The King Of The Monsters", before his death. Died in the pilot episode. Voiced by Masanori Ikeda and Steve Staley. *'The Titans '- Titanosaurus' race. * '''Matango '- A race of living mushrooms. *'Minilla '- Godzilla's adopted son, and Godzilla Jr.'s adopted brother, He is killed in Episode 1. Silent. *'Mothra Larvae '- Two Mothra catterpillars who are the pre-evolution stage of a new Mothra. They do not have any lines. *'Zone Fighter' - An alien giant who was once allied with Godzilla, but was killed by DesGhidorah in a flashback during Episode 34. Voiced by Kazuya Nakai and Yuri Lowenthal. *'Keizer Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah's adoptive father. Killed in Episode 1. Voiced by Masato Ibu and Christopher Plummer. *'DesGhidorah '- King Ghidorah's sister. Like her father, she was killed in the series premiere. Voiced by Rie Tanaka and Valerie Howell. * Moguera - An alien, mole-like, giant robot that was the basis for M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Has no voice actor. * Shockirus '- A bunch of parasites that feed on Borodans, or Gigan's species. They have no voice actors. * '''Meganulon '- Megaguirus' species, now extinct. * 'Mysterians '- Moguera's creators. They are disfigured aliens who hide themselves under colorful costumes. ** '''Mysterian Leader - The unnamed leader of the Mysterians. Voiced by Toru Ohira and James Earl Jones. * Black Hole Planet #3 Aliens/Simians '''- The ape-like aliens that created MechaGodzilla. ** '''Kuronama - Mughal's brother and ex-leader of the Simians. Voiced by Koutarou Nakamura and George Newbern. * Seatopians '''- The underground-dwelling humans who created Megalon. They once believed that Megalon was a god until their own extinction at the latter's hands. ** '''Antonio - The head priest and leader of the Seatopians. Voiced by Isao Sasaki and Clancy Brown. * Gargoans '''- The first aliens who used King Ghidorah in their plans to invade the Earth, a race of humanoid beings who hide their faces underneath devilish masks. ** '''Baron Gargoa/Gold Gargoa - The supreme leader of all Gargoas who wears a golden mask. Voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji and Corey Burton. * Xillens '''- The second race of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of emotionless cyborgs. ** '''The Controller - A brash Xillien commander. Voiced by Kazuki Kitamura and Juan Chorian. ** Zaguresu '- A female Xillien. Has an anger issue. Voiced by Hitomi Nabatame and Meredith McCoy. ** '''Landes '- Zarguresu's counterpart and on-again-off-again rival. Secretly covets her. Voiced by Sayaka Kinoshita and Michelle Ruff. ** 'Camero '- A mobile robot designed to obey the orders of whoever programmed it, either by Landes or Zargesu (hard to say since nobody can remember). Voiced by Chō and Sonny Strait. * 'Kilaakians '- The third race of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of silicone-based humanoids. ** 'Killakian Queen '- The female leader of the Kilaakians. Voiced by Kazue Komiya and Tasia Valenza. * 'Nebula M Space Hunters/Nebulans '- The fourth and final alien race who used King Ghidorah, a race of gigantic, anthropomorphic, cockroaches. They also created Gigan. ** 'Chairman Fumio '- The leader of the Nebulans, voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and John Lone. ** 'Vice-Chairman Kubota '- Fumio's second-in-command. Voiced by Toru Ohkawa and Tim Curry. * 'Raleigh Becket '- An ace Jaeger pilot. He piloted Gipsy Danger. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Charlie Hunnman. * 'Mako Mori '- Raleigh's fiancee and co-pilot. Voiced by Rinko Kikuch in both dubs. * 'Stacker Pentecost '- The commander-in-chief of the P.P.C.D, or the E.D.F's Jaeger divison. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Idris Elba. * 'Tendo Choi '- The EDF's tireless Operations Officer. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Clifton Collins Jr. * 'Hercules Hansen '- Striker Eureka's pilot. Voiced by Takuya Sato and Max Martini. * 'Chuck Hansen '- Hercules' son and co-pilot. Voiced by Daiuske Namikawa and Robert Kazinsky. * 'Hermann Gottlieb '- A cold, calculating, scientist, he's the head of the EDF's K-Science Divison. Apparently, Kiryu is his brainchild. Voiced by Yuji Mitsuya and Burn Gorman. * 'Newton Geizler '- Hermann's best friend. He's a nerdish sort of person and a self-confessed kaiju ''groupie. Voiced by Toru Furuya and Charlie Day. * '''Wei Tang Trio '- The pilots who pilot Crimson Typhoon. Silent. * 'Sasha Kaidonovsky '- One of the pilots of Cherno Alpha. Silent. * 'Aleksis Kaidonovsky '- Sasha's husband and co-pilot. Also silent. * 'Hannibal Chau '- A mysterious man who deals in selling of kaiju-''related tech. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Ron Perlman. * '''Douglas Gordon '- The commander-in-chief of the entire EDF. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Don Frye. OVA Characters *'Shiigan '- A monster who was created when a plankton came into contact with cosmic energy. Impersonates Hedorah in the second OVA, he wants to kill King Ghidorah and Hedorah because they destroyed his home and drove his species into extinction. King Ghidorah gives him another chance in the end of the OVA. Incensed that this has happened, he retreats and swears revenge. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Simon Templemann. *'Super Special SpaceGodzilla High Grade Type 2 '- A clone of SpaceGodzilla, created by Mughal. Shows up in the third OVA. Voiced by Daiki Nakamura and Mark Hamil. * '''Black MechaGodzilla - A MechaGodzilla clone, ten times more powerful than the original MechaGodzilla. Has no voice actor. * Neo Hedorah - A Hedorah clone. Silent. * Astro-Godzilla '- A modified SpaceGodzilla. Voiced by Takahiro Sakurai and Troy Baker. *'Mughal '- One of the last living Black Hole Planet #3 Aliens/Simians. Main villain of the third OVA. Creator of SpaceGodzilla II. Voiced by Goro Mutsumi and Mark Hamil. *'Tsuda '- Mughal's closest confidant and aide-de-camp. Appears in the third OVA. Voiced by Toru Ibuki and Chris Schineder. *'Red Gargoa '- The ambitious overseer of the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. Appears in the fourth OVA. Voiced by Unshou Ishizuka and Glenn Wrange. *'Gargoa X Squadron '- The best of the Gargoan military forces who can unite to form the super beast Grotogauros. They appear in the fourth OVA. They have no lines as individuals, but have a few as Grotogauros. Terror Beasts *'Red Spark '- A beast made from two Gargoas. Red Spark can fire hundreds of missiles from his body all at once. * '''Jikiro '- A robot with a hog-like face. *'Destro-King '- Twin-headed mechanical centipede. *'Dorola '- A monster with the cells of a reptile, rose, and crab. *'Wargilgar '- A cyborg monster that has an orange, walrus-like head and fires missiles from his hands. Paired up with Spyler. *'Spyler '- Another cyborg monster with a bird-like head and the ability to fire massive flashes of light from his body. Paired up with Wargilar. *'Dragon King '- A massive humanoid beast with a highly inappropriate name. *'Gilmaras '- A horned monster with a vaccum-like mouth tube. *'Gelderah '- A dragon-headed monster with a corrosive breath. *'''Garoga Spider - A relatively harmless spider that is the pre-evolution form for something much more terrifying. **'Spider Uros '- The terrifying evolution of the Gargoa Spider; it is a heavyweight beast that looks nothing like a spider. *'Garoga Gorilla '- A brutish gorilla monster built for battle and not much else. *'Jipudoro '- A octopus-like humanoid. *'Shadorah '- An insect-like monster that can fire off plenty of bright flashes that burn targets. It can also take over bodies *'Barakidon '- A bird-like beast that drains energy. It can be defeated when it's distracted by darkness. *'Garoborg '- A fly-headed monster that wears a box on a chain on it's neck. It's head is particularly vunerable to attacks. Electric shocks can also wear it down. *'Dedragon '- A half robot, half pterosaur monster that can also fire many missiles from the hands. *'Zandolla '- A monster with a drill for a head. It can also fire hot steam from the drill's lower areas. *'Moguranda '- A Gargoan knock-off of Gigan. Has a scythe on his right hand, and he can fire off lightning bolts and smog. *'Barugas '- A dinosaur that can roll up into a ball if threatened. **'Barugas (Orb) '- The name for Barugas' ball form. This form posesses regenerative abilities. *'Gondargilas '- A dog-faced monster with telepathic abilities. *'Goramu '- A twin-headed monster that has two giant pistols at his disposal *'Jellar '- A jelly-like monster with regenerative abilities. **'Kastam-Jellar '- Evolved form of Jellar. *'Bakugon '- A trunk-nosed monster that can create illusions of himself. *'Needlar '- A horned monster that is considered a ninja among monsters. *'Kabutogira '- A sword-handed monster that can use a corrosive mist. *'Grotogauros '- A monster formed from an elite squadron of Gargoans. He is voiced by Shozo Iikzuka and Jeff Bennett. *'King Godzilla '-''' Hyper-fusion between Godzilla, Ghidorah, and Battra cells. One of the two champions of the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. *'''Ghidoralante - Ghidorah/Biollante fusion. The other champion of the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. Arc Listing Story Arc 1: King Ghidorah Arc (Episodes 1-15) Story Arc 2: 'Iyrs Arc (Episodes 16-37) '''Story Arc 3: '''Bagan Arc (Episodes 38-50) Syndication Not long after the series premired in Japan, Kodansya Manga, who had published a Godzilla manga series in the Heisei Godzilla era, published a syndication manga that lasted for 32 chapters that ended as soon as the series run ended. When the series aired in the US, IDW Comics, the current holders of the rights to publish Godzilla comics in the US, ran a prequel series (lasting for 5 issues) and a companion series (lasting 12 issues). Sometime after the series run in the US ended, Viz published a translation of Kodansya's series. Episode Listing and Titles (English) Story Arc 1: Return of King Ghidorah Arc 1. '''Requiem For The Gods ' - After many long years of warring with the forces and monsters of the Earth, the mighty Ghidorah clan is on the verge of defeating the mighty Godzilla - until an unknown force arrives, robs them of their prize and annihilates them all - save for King Ghidorah. flash forward ten years later, King Ghidorah awakens and reunites with his old friend Gigan to assemble a coalition of monsters to assist in his cause. Their first candidate? The powerful and power-hungry Megaguirus. Unfortunately, aliens known as Baltans arrive to capture her. 2. Devil And The Rose '- After recruiting Megaguirus to their cause, Gigan and King Ghidorah find two powerful allies in Godzilla's evil clones Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. Also tagging along is the smog monster Hedorah, the super-shrimp Ebirah, and a Meganulon, who Megaguirus knew 3.' Death Itself '- Arriving in Kagoshima, King Ghidorah's group find the destroyed remains of a town ravaged by the brutal Destoroyah, waged in a battle against a monster known as Obsidius . 4. '''Alliance of Doom '- In the ruins of an abandoned EDF base in the Arctic, King Ghidorah and his allies are captured by the crytal mutant Krystalak, and find the mighty cyborg MechaGodzilla and the beetle monster Megalon, who are with two gigantic parasites known as M.U.T.O. 5. The Moth Of Heaven '- With his cadre of evil monsters complete, King Ghidorah sets off on his epic quest to destroy the world. But when he makes landfall in Vladivostok, he meets an old foe - Mothra, who has become the leader of the Earth's remaining monsters. 6. '''War at The End of The Globe '- Megalon and Orga are sent to the South Pole to raid the last remaining EDF base on the planet, there, they confront Jet Jaguar and Mechani-Kong. 7. 'Titan of The Cretaceous '- Titanosaurus, the mighty titan of the Cretaceous, and his friend, Gomora awaken. He decides to attack MechaGodzilla, with whom he holds a personal grudge. 8. '''The Only One Who Never Quit '-' Angurius, Godzilla's best friend (prior to the former's death) is captured with Gigan by Dr. Mafune. 9. Prince of the Ghidorahs - King Ghidorah and Megaguirus adopt an orphaned alien dragon, Mogu, who becomes smitten with Hafun. Elsewhere, Megaguirus' rivalry with MechaGodzilla heats up. 10. Toxic Nightmare '- A sentient space amoeba lands on Earth and inhabits a turtle, a crab, and a cuttlefish. Meanwhile, it's natural rival, a matter-eating gas creature, assimilates itself into Hedorah. Also, a hyper-intelligent alien lifeform, named Dogolas arrives to observe the the progress of these two newcomers. 11. '''A Debt of Rivals '- One of Gigan's old rivals, a creature named Erabus is travelling to Earth, to protect his daughter from Gigamoth, a gigantic, bug-like beast who desires to rule the universe. 12. 'Flashback '- King Ghidorah's origin story is revealed, from his creation and life prior to meeting his family. 13. 'The Greatest Battle on Planet Earth, ''Part 1'' ''- Gigamoth's master plan is put into place - open an interdimensional portal in low Earth orbit, sucking the entire Earth into another dimension. 14. The Greatest Battle on Planet Earth, Part 2 '- Gigamoth, the Earth Defenders and The Ghidorah Empire all scramble to banish their enemies into the interdimensional portal before it closes. Story Arc 2: Iyrs Arc 15. '''Geronimon, Chief of The Monsters '- Not long after the destruction of the Earth, the empire decided to blitz through the galaxy, with their first targets being the powerful Seijin Alliance. When SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah arrive on an ice planet, they encounter a being with an unusual power: the ability to resurrect almost any kaiju he wants! 16. 'A Creature Known as Clover '- While raiding Mephilas colonies, Orga and Megalon discover a mysterious creature named Cloverfield. 17. '''Beasts From the Black Star - With the Empire's raids being a threat 18. 19. The Gyaos King '- The Ghidorah Empire's crusade across the Great Magellanic Cloud continues. Unfortunately, a potential rival of King Ghidorah, Iris,arrives and proves to be a challenging adversary to the empire. 20. '''Scourge of The Andromeda '- Viras dispatches an agent who feigns betraying him in order to infiltrate King Ghidorah's faction. 21. 'Gods of War '- It's time for Femuto to give birth, but Barugon is sent with a mission to kidthe M.U.T.Os. 22. 'Megaguirus' Erased Affair '- Megaguirus decides to tell Mogu and Hafun an interesting story on how she developed her rivalry with Rodan and Mothra almost 100 milion years ago. 23. 'The Thirteen Magnificent Seijin '- Thirteen alien bounty hunters arrive in the Great Magellanic Cloud to hunt for Iyrs and King Ghidorah. 24. 25. 'The Demon Named Yapool Part 1 '- 26. 'The Demon Named Yapool Part 2 '- 27. 'No Rest For Revenge '- Rodan returns with a vengeance as he gets brainwashed by the Alien Magma and attempts to get payback for the death of his allies in a new form he calls "Fire Rodan". And to make things worse, a vampire-space lizard called Barugaron teams up with him, since Barugaron has an axe to grind against the King of Terror. 28. 'Viras Rides Again '- Viras, still smarting from his last encounter with his master's enemies, is sent to recover a serum that could enhance the natural abilities of any'' kaiju from the Baltan race. Meanwhile, Gigan and Biollante contemplate about a future together. Elsewhere, their allies' origins are finally revealed. 29. 30. ' Black End's Revenge -''' 31. 32. ' 33. 34. 35. '''The Rebellious Hive '- The Leigon swarm suddenly gains an individuality and rebels against their ex-queen and Iyrs. 36. The War of the Monsters, Part 1- With events taking a turn for the worse for Iyrs, King Ghidorah plans a final offensive against his rival. 37. The War of the Monsters, Part 2 '- King Ghidorah's offensive is finally put into place, and he engages in a final showdown with Iyrs. Story Arc 3: Bagan Arc 38. '''Genesis of Evil '- The origin story of Bagan and his meeting with Gatanozoza is told. 39. 41. 'King's Coma '- Six months after Iyrs is defeated, King Ghidorah starts to feel the starting effects of a condition known as "King's Coma", worsened due to the injuries sustained against his archrival. And it's here where a dark vision arrives upon the king of terror. 42. 'Gigan's Day '- Gigan takes command as King Ghidorah falls under the King's Coma. Meanwhile, the surviving Gyaos Hounds under Mecha Gyaos and Leigon Drones forge an alliance in order to take advantage of the situation. 43. 'Breach '- After the last attack on the Ghidorah Empire, the Gyaos-Leigon alliance comes under fire from strange monsters known as "Breach Beasts" and their master - Bagan. 44. 'Trump Card '- Bagan sends an assault fleet of Precursor ships to gauge the strength of his enemies. He also discovers his old enemy's condition under the King's Coma. Meanwhile, Gigan discovers a hidden secret. 45. '''The Monster From Another Dimension '- Bagan unleashes his most powerful Breach Beast, Slattern against the Ghidorah Empire. Meanwhile, after finding the needed parts and systems in Dr. Mafune's lab, the decision is made to supercharge King Ghidorah with the potentially fatal Gene Zero. 46. '''Armada of The Stars '- Gigan's strike team fight to destroy the massive Precursor fleet. 47. 48. 49. 'Countermove '- While Gigan and SpaceGodzilla are busy dealing with the Precursor fleet, the Gyaos launch one last desperate attack with the Leigon Drones. 50. 'Final Ghidorah, Part 1 '- After nearly facing defeat after the last battle with the Gyaos, Megaguirus and the rest of the faction face one last trick up the Gyaos' sleeve - a super-beast known as Neo-Gyaos. 51. '''Final Ghidorah Part 2 - The battle between Neo Gyaos continues, and to make matters worse, Bagan arrives and prepares to end the Ghidorah Empire. 52.' Final Ghidorah, Part 3 '- Bagan returns, with his master, Gatazangoa, in tow. Grand King Ghidorah now must wage on final battle to avenge his family and secure the Ghidorah Empire's domimion. Locations *Tokyo *Hokkaido *Kagoshima *Chuuk Atoll *Lingga Roads *Saavo Island *Monster Island *Kyoto *Los Angeles *Washington DC *New York *Antarctica *Kurile Islands *Manila *Midway *Eniwetok *San Francisco *Chicago *Wake Island *Rabaul Harbor *London *St. Petersburg *Arkangel *The Bahamas OVAs The Hunt For Hedorah '- A new monster, Shiigan, kidnaps Hedorah, traps him on a comet, and impersonates the latter so that he can get close to King Ghidorah and kill him. (55 minutes) '''The Twin SpaceGodzilla Affair '- KG and his minions land on the Third Planet From The Black Hole (or the Simian homeworld) and encounter a massive army of hostile alien monsters and... SpaceGodzilla? (78 minutes) 'Gigan's Silent War '- A flashback story telling the story of how Gigan found the device that revived King Ghidorah, fighting in an elaborate gladitorial contest set up by the Gargoas (55 minutes). In-Show Skits '''The Monster Files - At the start of each commercial break, Megalon and Orga would reveal, provide a backstory, and tell about the skills and abillities of a certain monster or two. Recap '- Recaps the events of past episodes. Appears at the start of every episode, except for the pilot episode. '''Teaser '- One or more characters would break the fourth wall (offscreen) and give a preview for the next episode. The only episode without this is the pilot episode and the finale, which had a post-credits scene instead (in this partuicular scene, King Ghidorah and his allies watch Earth's destruction from space). Music Character/Battle Themes '''King Ghidorah's Theme: ''King Ghidorah Attacks Fukuoka (''Godzilla vs King Ghidorah ''OST) '''Megaguirus' Theme:' Flight of The Meganula (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus' OST) Gigan's Theme: Gigan Awakens (Godzilla: Final Wars ''OST) '''Biollante's Theme:' The Advent of Biollante ''(''Godzilla vs. Biollante OST) MechaGodzilla's Theme: MechaGodzilla 2 (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) SpaceGodzilla's Theme: SpaceGodzilla's Theme (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla ''OST) '''Destoroyah's Theme:' Destoroyah's Theme (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah ''OST) '''Mogu's Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5EIrsmFSwM ''Opening]'' (Godzilla vs King Ghidorah'' OST'') '' '''Hafun's Theme: Bio Wars (Godzilla vs. Biollante OST) Orga's Theme: Miraculous Revival (Godzilla 2000 OST) Megalon's Theme: Invincible Megalon ''(''Godzilla vs. Megalon OST) Hedorah's Theme: ''Godzilla's Bitter Struggle (''Godzilla Vs. Hedorah ''OST) '''Ebirah's Theme: ''Ebirah's Fury (''Ebirah, Horror of The Deep OST) M.U.T.O Theme: Two Against One (Godzilla ''OST) '''Shinomura's Theme:' The Wave '' (''Godzilla ''OST) '''Godzilla's Theme: 'Godzilla Arrives At Yokkaichi (Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II OST) Godzilla Jr.’s Theme: ''Godzilla vs Destoroyah II (''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah ''OST) '''Mothra’s Theme: 'Imago Mothra X Godzilla III ''(''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S OST) Angurius Theme: ''Godzilla vs. Anguirus (''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla ''OST) '''Rodan's Theme: Rodan Attacks Sendai (Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II ''OST) '''Titanosaurus’ Theme: 'Titanosaurus Attacks Terror of MechaGodzilla ''OST) '''Kamacurias's Theme: '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idMJCcOT7wA Kamacurias]'' (''Son of Godzilla ''OST) '''Kumonga's Theme: 'Kumonga Appears ''(''Son of Godzilla OST) Zilla’s Theme: ''1st Helicopter Chase/Godzilla Swats a Chopper'' (GODZILLA OST) Varan’s Theme: Varan vs. Destroyer (Varan The Unbelieveable ''OST) '''Gorosaurus’ Theme: 'All Monsters Attack (Destroy All Monsters ''OST) '''Manda’s Theme:' The Undersea Warship vs. Manda (Atragon OST) Baragon’s Theme: ''Incident at Monster Land (''Destroy All Monsters ''OST) '''Gamera's Theme: ''Gamera vs. Gyaos '' (Gamera: Guardian of The Universe ''OST) '''King Kong’s Theme:' Kong Appears' (King Kong OST) Kiryu’s Theme: ''Godzilla X Type 3 Kiryu (''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla ''OST) '''MechaGodzilla II’s Theme: MechaGodzilla's Sortie (Godzilla Vs. MechaGodzilla II ''OST) '''Jet Jaguar's Theme: 'The Attack Commences (Godzilla vs. Megalon OST) EDF Theme: '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2AvFoXlo8A ''G-Force March] (''Godzilla Vs. MechaGodzilla II ''OST) '''M.O.G.U.E.R.A's Theme: G-Force Theme (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla OST) Jaeger's Theme: ''Go Big or Go Extinct (''Pacific Rim OST) Iyrs’ Theme: ''Descent of Iyrs (''Gamera III: Revenge of Iyrs OST) Legion’s Theme: ''Thy Name Is Legion (''Gamera II: Advent of Legion ''OST) '''Gyaos (All) Theme:' Gyaos Flies Over Tokyo Tower (Gamera: Guardian of The Universe ''OST) '''Iyrs Faction Theme: 'Dragging Barugon Under/Finale '' (''Gamera vs. Barugon ''OST) '''Battra's Theme: 'Battra's Theme (Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle fo Earth ''OST) '''Belvera/Death Garu-Garu's Theme: 'Prepare To Die (Rebirth of Mothra II OST) Bagan’s Theme:'' A Meeting With Fear'' (Godzilla 2000 OST'')'' Gatanozoa's Theme:'' ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kit3n0w14c Monster Revival] (Ultraman Tiga OST'')'' Bagan's Faction Theme: Deep Beneath The Pacific (Pacific Rim OST) Zone Fighter's Theme: Zone: The Human Meteor (Zone Fighter ''OST) '''Terror Beasts' Theme (All): 'Monster Missile Invasion ''(''Zone Fighter ''OST) '''Gaira and Sanda's Theme: 'Sanda vs. Gaira '' (''War of The Gargantuas ''OST) '''Frankenstein's Theme: 'Frankenstein's Theme (Frankenstein Conquers The World OST) Keizer Ghidorah's Theme: Godzilla vs. Keizer Ghidorah (Godzilla: Final Wars ''OST)'' DesGhidorah's Theme: ''Evil Beast of Destruction (''Rebirth of Mothra OST) Yog, Gezora, Kameobas, and Gamnies' Theme: ''Main Title '' '''(''Space Amoeba ''OST) '''Daghara's Theme: ''Dagahra Comes Ashore (''Rebirth of Mothra II OST) Dogora's Theme: ''The Air Corps Launches An Offensive '' (Dogora,The Space Monster OST) Mothra Leo's Theme: ''Mothra Leo (''Rebirth of Mothra OST) A''' '''liens' Theme (All):'' First Round of Battle'' (The Mysterians OST) Moguera's Theme: ''Main Title (''The Mysterians OST) Neutral/Ambient Monsters Theme:'' 'Pegila Attacks Tokyo ''(''Ultra Q OST) Shockirus Theme: The Destruction of The Nuclear Power Plant (The Return of Godzilla OST) OVA Monsters Theme:'' ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSPErYxRiqY Danger Zone] (Ultraman Tiga ''OST)'' 'Shobojin/Moll Theme: ''Mothra's Song'' (Mothra OST) Yapool's Theme: Extra Dimensional Yapool ''(''Ultraman Ace ''OST) '''Choju Theme: 'Superbeast Appearance (Ultraman Ace ''OST) '''Geronimon/Geronimon's Faction Theme': Monster Entrances ''(''Ultraman ''OST)'' Gigamoth's Theme: Main Title (The Return of Godzilla OST) Miscellaneous Songs Series Opening Credits Theme: Title Credits (Destroy All Monsters ''OST) '''Series Closing Credits Theme: 'Monster Zero March (Greatest Sci-Fi Hits) Series Ending Theme: ''Requiem'' (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah OST) Movie Opening Theme:'' Godzilla From The Fuji Volcano (Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle for Earth'' OST'') '' Movie Ending Theme: ''Godzilla Falls Into Mt. Mihara (''The Return of Godzilla OST) Movie II Opening Theme: ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II (''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II OST) Movie II Ending Theme: ''Godzilla Lands In Hokkaido'' (Godzilla vs King Ghidorah ''OST) '''Movie III Opening Theme: 'Ending (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah OST) Movie III Ending Theme: ''' '''Final Battle Theme (Series): ''Symphony No. 5 in C minor, Op. 67'' Final Battle Theme (Movies): ''Aquarius Symphony'' (Final Yamato OST) King Ghidorah vs. Godzilla Theme: ''The Greatest Battle on Earth I'' (Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster OST) Orga's Humming Tune: Rabbia e Tarentella (Inglorious Basterds OST) Ebirah's Humming Tune: Always Look on The Bright Side of Life (Monty Python's Life of Brian ''OST) '''Prelude to Battle Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0U9HGaW0lo Theme From A Fistful of Dollars] (A Fisftul of Dollars ''OST) '''Post-Battle Theme:' Farewell, My Homeland (Godzilla vs King Ghidorah ''OST) Video Release Information '''FuNimation '(2016) * Title: King Ghidorah: Monster Zero - The Complete Series * Type: Blu-ray, Widescreen * Language: Japanese * Subtitles: '''English * '''Dubbed: '''English * '''Region: Region A/1 * Aspect Ratio: 2.22:1 * Number of discs: '5 * '''Special Features: '"The Making of" Featurette, interviews from the Japanese and English dub casts and production crews, optional subs for features and dub track * '''Title: King Ghidorah: Monster Zero - The Aftermath * '''T'ype': Blu-ray, Widescreen * '''Language:' Japanese * Subtitles: '''English * '''Dubbed: '''English * '''Region: Region A/1 * Aspect Ratio: '''2.22:1 * '''No. Of Discs: '''3 * '''Release Date: '''December 20, 2016 * '''Contains: All OVAs uncut and unabridged, plus dubs * Special Features: 'Subtitles for both audio tracks, plus making of featurettes, commentaries and interviews. Other Media A video game based on the series was released in 2015, called King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Video Game''. It is an adaptation of the series, and is very faithful to it's source material. The game was a monster brawler-style game, much like Godzilla: Unleashed. ''The game had a playable roster containing the show's entire monster roster. It got positive reviews and was made available for iOS, Google Play, PS4, Xbox One, PS Vita, Wii U, and 3DS. Meanwhile, S.H. Monsterarts released a figure line based of just about every monster character in the show. A four-volume novel series was published in 2015, written by Mark Cerasini. A book called ''King Ghidorah: Monster Zero - The Story Behind The Biggest Anime Series Ever Made, was also written, detaling the events behind the creation, production, and impact of the series and it's companion movie. Koichi Yamadera and Andrew Jackson each wrote a foreword, as did Minori Chinhara, Maryke Hendrikse, Junpei Morita, and Eric Stuart. Production Production began in March 2013 under the banner title Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War. Before that, many of the cast and crew, who were inexperienced with Godzilla underwent a programme called "Kaiju Boot Camp". Midway through production, the title was altered several times. A highly unusual facet of production was that all the actors in both dubs did their lines before ''the animation was made. Also, to ensure strong acting performances for the series, the cast acted out their lines as if in a play. This tactic was called "emotion capture" and had been rarely used before. Security was extremely tight during production, and several break-ins were attempted. However, there was only one that was sucessful - wherin two individuals dodged security, stole several animation cels and some episode scripts. Production was halted temporarily while security and police searched for the two individuals. The stolen scripts and cels were recovered after two days and the two thieves were fined 950,000 yen. It was later revealed that the stolen paraphernalia were already put up for sale on Amazon and were about to be sold before their recovery. As the series showed across Japan, the English dub began production. As with their Japanese counterparts, the English dub cast went through Kaiju Boot Camp to learn about the creatures they were going to play. Reception The series received universal acclaim. For the Japanese dub, many found it "dark, serious, unnerving, and exciting", harkening back to the more serious films in the saga, like the original 1954 film, ''Terror of MechaGodzilla, ''and the Heisei series of the 80s and 90s. The show's monster roster was also lauded greatly, especially with the inclusion of characters from Kadokawa Herald Pictures' (Formerly Daiei Motion Picture Company) ''Gamera series, Legendary Pictures' Pacific Rim, Tsubaraya Production's legendary Ultra Series, and the long-delayed inclusion of the super-monster Bagan in Godzilla media after almost thirty years of failed attempts to bring the beast to life. The English dub was also given a fair share of critical praise, with many stating it to be "very straight-to-the point" and "shamelessly faithful to the source material". Others praised the performances of the English voice cast, with many stating them to be "electrifying and very believable". The monster fights were also given praise. One review summed up the thoughts of many; "Free of the physical limitations of suitmation, the characters can finally pull off amazing and realistic punches, kicks, and so much The entire cast and crew were awarded the Mangled Skyscraper Award at G-Fest XXII, the first time the award was given to multiple people. Accolades The series won five Tokyo Anime Awards, four American Anime Awards, and two Seiyu Awards. Series Stats '''Average Series Rating: 36.5% (Japan), 35.1% (US) 'Highest Rated Episode: '''Be Forever, King Ghidorah, Conclusion/King Ghidorah's Final War, Part 2 - 34.5% (Japan), 33.1% (US) '''Lowest Rated Episode: '''Ghidorah Operation Number One/Requiem For The Gods - 31.9% (Japan) , 30.1% (US) Trivia *Bagan, a video-game ''kaiju ''well noted for being in scrapped Toho film projects, finally made his on-screen debut in this series. *The series premired on December 20, 2014, the 50th anniversary of King Ghidorah's debut film, ''Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster. ''It ended on December 19, 2015, the 50th anniversary of his second movie, ''Invasion of Astro Monster. '' *Before any major voice recording began on either dub (English or Japanese) began, the voice actors and actresses who were inexperienced or new around ''kaiju went through what was called "Kaiju Boot Camp". There, they learned everything there was to know about the characters they portrayed. * Andrew Jackson's acting was so convincing that Maryke Hendrikse and Eric Stuart snapped to attention each time he walked past with them even if he wasn't in character. *Keizer Ghidorah's final attack on Bagan in the last episode a homage to the final fight of the eighth episode in the 1967-1968 tokusatsu ''series, ''UltraSeven. In both fights, both combatants fought under the sun and ran at each other, complete with a freeze-frame. Additionally, King Ghidorah removing Bagan's nasal horn and left head crest in the same episode, along with Gigan cutting off Bagan's tail in Episode 49 is a homage the 27th episode of Ultraman, ''which was the predecessor of ''UltraSeven. **It is worth mentioning that Eiji Tsuburaya, one of the main creators of Godzilla himself, the special effects supervisor for nine Godzilla films, and the founder of Tsubaraya Productions was the creator of Ultraman ''and ''UltraSeven. **Another Ultra Series homage was the addition of subtitles to the monster names (Example: Space Dragon King Ghidorah). *Anna Nakagawa, who appeared as Emmy Kano in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, passed away a few months before the pilot episode aired. The episode was dedicated to Nakagawa's memory, with a title card reading "This episode is dedicated to the memory of Anna Nakagawa, actress and proud member of the Godzilla family, star of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah." *The pilot episode began with a title card that reads, "In honor of Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Ejii Tsuburaya, Akira Ifukube, Merrian C. Cooper, Edgar Wallace,' Willis O' Brien, and Ray Harryhausen - the true masters of monsters." *In order to lure Eric Stuart out of retirement to voice Gigan, he was paid $5 million dollars. *According to Guiness World Records, this series was the most expensive anime series ever made, costing $75,000,000. Category:TV Series Category:Animes